Color
by Yukairi Nozomi
Summary: Para él, no sólo es cuestión de orgullo y casas, es algo más... profundo. Summary patético. Drabble.
1. Verde Esperanza

HI! w! well… aquí estoy por primera vez haciendo un fic (Que en realidad es drabble pero bueno) de Harry Potter ^^…

Está chiquito, un poquitín meloso (a mi parecer, ya que jamás en mi pobre vida he hecho un romántico xDU) y se me ocurrió cuando estaba en geografía… así que total XD

Ojalá y les guste!

Habrá insinuaciones Drarry, así que homofóbicos abstenerse… (a mi parecer no es taaaan Yaoi pero por si las de hule)

**Disclaimer:** Ya han de saber que los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no hago este fin con ánimos de lucro… y nup, no gano nada con hacer este fic… quien querría pagarme por tal insulto para la literatura (Como me quiero verdad xD)

**Más que un color:**

Si. Simplemente para él, ese era su color.

Más de una vez, un grupo de chicas de lo más superficiales se lo había preguntado. No era simple cuestión de casas, era algo más… _profundo_…

Definitivamente, no era sólo por el orgullo de ser parte de aquella casa.

Por ahí había escuchado de boca de su madre, que el verde significaba la esperanza, y no, él había pensado que sólo eran inventos… que _equivocado_ estaba… si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría en un par de años, creería que su querida madre había sacado su bola de cristal y le había dicho su futuro… aunque eso suene _ridículo._

Había perdido las esperanzas completamente cuando un par de ojos verdes cambiaron su _patética_ vida de siervo.

Pasaba por el despacho de Snape, cuando vio, si, aquellas esmeraldas pasando a su lado.

Un insulto. Un par de comentarios sarcásticos. Y un toque de cruel ironía.

Todo por ver aquellos ojos un par de segundos más, que _él_ fuera quien acaparaba su mirada…

Otro insulto, otra pelea…

Bueno, tarde que temprano se lo diría, pero mientras…

Seguiría pensando en esos ojos verdes que le devolvieron su vida…

Después de todo, para él…

el verde es más que un color.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

u.u eso es todo…

plis, por lo menos un review, no más es cuestión de picar un botón ;-;

de ante mano gracias a los que leyeron ^^… si es que alguien lo hizo claro está xDU


	2. Rojo cereza

**Advertencia:** Este drabble es slash, si no te gusta el género... ¿Que haces aquí? ¬¬

Drarry

**Rojo Cereza**

**by**

**Jigoku Yuki**

No podía creer lo que veía, era casi irreal. Era... era.. la imagen más...

_Sexy _que alguna vez había visto en su corta vida... era...

¡Era tan ridículamente imposible que _él_ se estubiese prácticamente _ahogando_ en sus propias babas al ver a esa serpiente albina!

Y sin embargo, la había autoproclamado_ su_ serpiente albina.

Juraría que ese Slytherin le retaba... Y como él era un buen Gry, no dudaría en aceptarlo

...

Aunque ya comenzaba a hiperventilar y no era para menos: Un Draco Malfoy, con sus platinados cabellos libres de gomina callendo gracilmente sobre esa blanca y tersa piel a la vista, aire relajado, y con una cereza llendo y viniendo sensualmente entre esos labios finos y sonrojados...

Dió un respingo involuntario.

¿Eran ideas suyas o el gran comedor se hacía más pequeño y el calor se hacía increiblemente sofocante?, fuese lo que fuese _tenía_ que selir pero ya.

Pero como el tiene tan buena suerte, el motivo de su estado actual estaba _enfrente_ de él. Que lo llevaba el...

-¿Que sucede _Potty_?

Y la escena de siempre: Ironía, sarcasmo, una que otra verdad envenenada, y demás cosas de las cuales no tenía plena conciencia, pues estaba de lo más perdido siguiendo cada movimiento, cada gesto de aquellos apetecibles rojos labios.

Labios que seguramente sabrían a cereza.

***-*-*-*-*-***

xD weeee! por fin se me ocurrió una forma de terminar el drabble

y ya cuendo me dí por vencida...

Ding! Idea al ver el video de "electro movimiento" de calle 13 XD

nyaaa este salió menos cursi

^^ ojalá les haya gustado (¬¬ si es que todabía leen)

Sayoooo!


	3. Amarillo Pálido

^^ Weno, aquí el otro drabble. Despues de muuuchos intentos en vano, salió esta cosa xDUU. Antes de cualquier otra cosa: Es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece u¬u

**Advertencia:** Este drabble es slash, si no te gusta el género... ¿Que haces aquí? ¬¬

**Amarillo Pálido**

**by**

**Jigoku Yuki**

Jamás pensó que eso fuese, bueno... ¡Posible! Si, esa era la palabra que buscaba su, momentaneamente, saturado cerebro que aún no podía procesar/asimilar/tragar la información recibida.

Después de cinco segundos de sorpresa, su rubia compañera les regaló una de sus típicas sonrisas soñadoras.

Recapitulando los anteriores sucesos y el motivo, razón y sircunstancia por la cual se había quedado total y completamente bloqueada:

A eso de las 7:00 pm, en el séptimo piso, ella venía muy campante acompañada de su amiga Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood. Estaban charlando muy amenamente a la altura del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado cuando vieron la puerta de la sala de los Menesters, llamando la atención del par de chicas. Por experiencias pasadas -Y por tener las mismas causas (Lease: curiosidad) y concecuencias (Traducción: Alguna bronca)- se acercaron con paso felino, y muy, muy cuidadosamente abrieron la puerta. Y después: El shock.

Que vamos, ver a un par de enemigos naturales comiendoce mutuamente y no precisamente en el sentido que debería no es algo...

_Normal._

Aunque si lo ponemos de otra forma, ¿En Hogwarts que es _normal_ dentro del contexto de la palabra?

Ya que su CPU interno prosesó y analizó todo pego un gritito insignificante, casi una exclamación muda. Para sorpresa de la Gry y la Ravenclaw escuchado por los aludidos.

Rosaseo, rojo, violeta, verde, y al final un tono amarillo pálido. Esos fueron los colores que tomaron sus caras al verce descubiertos infraganti, además de sus respectivas caras de verguenza, más verguenza, terror y pánico.

Después de ello y la escena tan cómica, Hermione tiene el extraño hobbi de poner a Draco y Harry en situaciones como esas.

*-*-*-*-*

lol El final fué inesperado, jajaja parece que Hermi se hizo fanática del yaoi muajajaja ¡Nadie se resiste de su poder! òwó ¡EL YAOI/SHOUNEN AI/SLASH DOMINARÁ AL MUNDO ÑACAÑACA! +w+... ejem, no hagan caso, fué un lapsus -¬-Uu

y pues eso es todo ^^, y anuncio: Cambiaré el nombre del fic a **Color** ya que... bueno, no sé xDU, no me convenció además de que estaba planeado que únicamnte fuera uno jeje.

Gracias a: Ivetito por seguir leyendo este intento de fic, que bueno que te gustó ^^, intentaré actualizar más seguido xDU, pero es que la inspiración se me acaba por tiempos y luego vuelve despues de muuucho time xD.

By! Y nos seguimos leyendo

Yu-chan ^¬^


	4. 4 Azul Gris

:D weeee aquí el next drabble. Agradecimientos a ^0^:

Lube, aquí tu petición ^¬^... cortita, mucho muy cortita pero así salió xDUu. Gracias por corregir mi horror de ortografía jejeje, pero no se que le pasó al word y tube que hacerlo directamente .

MayaT, si! muajajaja el yaoi dominará al mundo! *w* xD lol, que bien que te guste, y gracias por los ánimos jojo.

Sin mas, empezamos n,n

**Advertencia:** Este drabble es slash, si no te gusta el género... ¿Que carajos haces aquí? ¡Yo no pienso pagar ni un (biiiii) psicólogo! ¬¬

* * *

**Azul gris **

**by**

**Jigoku Yuki**

Repasó su rostro por quinceaba vez. Su cabello, sus labios, su piel, su nariz, sus cejas, pestañas y por último: Sus ojos.

En esa pequeña parte de su rostro, en ese cachito de color, encerraba tantos enigmas y le causaba tanta curiosidad. Tantas preguntas. Mas la que ganaba por mucho era... ¿Por qué aquellos ojos eran como un cielo tormentoso? Si, bueno, ya sabía que eran de un color azul grisáceo gracias a la sangre Black que corría por sus venas pero ello no era motivo eso tan... opaco, triste, fríos y sobre todo, sin vida.

Quizá era por el haber visto tantas torturas y muertes cuando estaba sirviendo al Dark Lord, o tal vez la soledad de haber vivido con una familia tan fría como eran los Malfoy, o no tener verdaderos amigos con los cuales compartir los buenos momentos.

Sea cual sea la razón, era su turno para quitar la tormenta de aquel tocito de azul neblinoso.

Sonrió un poco. Draco estaba escribiendo algo sobre un pergamino, muy concentrado en ello. La oportunidad perfecta.

Con paso felino se deslizó sin ser notado por el Slytherin y, sorpresivamente, le dió un piquito. El rubio platinado se sonrojó lijeramente.

Harry vió feliz, como se logró su propósito, aunque fuera por un instante. Un poco de luz se había colado entre aquello que opacaba aquel hermoso color azul gris.

* * *

Fuck, eso fué terriblemente corto xDUu... mil disculpas u.u. Ojalá y les haya gustado. Ah! Y sigan el ejemplo de Lube xD... no sean tímidos, pongan peticiones! Ayuden a esta pobre intento de escritora en su lapsus de bloqueo de ideas xD.

Tardaré un poco ya que también tengo que hacer otro drabble para la continuación de: "Porque un Slytherin siempre será un Slytherin" y no se me ocurre nada u.ú... además de terminar de ver Rozen Maiden traumend jejeje xD

by, by! Nos leemos hasta el proximo drabble! nOn

...Yu-chan


	5. Transparente Inocencia

Ok, ok… no tengo justificación por todo lo que tardé para actualizar, así que solo queda una cosa por decir: ¡PERDON! TOT en serio que no planeaba tardarme tanto así u,u

Dizashe: He aquí tu petición, espero y sea de tu agrado n_n… (y que no pienses que abandoné el fic D:)

En fin, este capítulo va dedicado a **BluePhoenix669** ¡Gracias mujer! En serio me animaste con tus comentarios n///n!!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, sus personajes son enteramente de JK Rowling ([SPOILERS] si no Sirius seguiría vivito y coleando, igual que Fred y Remus TOT) blablabla… prosigamos 9_9

**Alguna otra tontería por parte de la autora: **Ahí disculpen la falta de ingenio que tiene el título del chapter, pero esto fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió T.T

**Transparencia turbia**

**By**

**Jigoku Yuki**

Ahogó el grito que no pudo controlar poniendo una almohada sobre su cara. No podía creer en lo que se había convertido… en lo que _él_ lo había convertido.

Mordió la almohada, enojado consigo mismo. ¿Dónde diablos había quedado el "Soy Draco Malfoy y nadie me llega siquiera a los talones"? ¡Por Dios! ¡Había pasado de serpiente venenosa a un _jodido _gatito manso!

Oh, si. La frustración ataca de nuevo.

Ese… ese… _sujeto _lo había vuelto irremediablemente vulnerable… _débil._

Y al él, lo que más le jodía, era sentirse _así. _Tan… expuesto. Tan… anti-el.

-"¡Por qué, por Merlín!" –De tantas personas, siempre se había preguntado lo mismo. "¿Por qué precisamente _ése_?, se supone que ni por atisbo de la casualidad se podían ver a la cara sin que se desatara el holocausto, el pandemónium, el desastre. Pero sin embargo, habían terminado así, con una "relación" –porque eso se suponía que era– a escondidas de _casi_ todos (*).

¿Por qué tanto cuidado?, ¿Para qué tantas molestias?, ¿Qué le había visto al imprudente Gryfindor?...

Era estúpidamente valiente, una terquedad desesperante, impredecible, tenía –y sigue teniéndolo– complejo de héroe, irremediablemente crédulo, fastidiosamente noble… con los ojos más malditamente verdes esmeraldas llenos de calidez… cabello negro alborotado que le iba jodidamente bien… una blanca y resplandeciente sonrisa de tarado que derretía hasta al corazón más frío… un desgraciado cuerpo de infarto que amenazaba con provocar varios y severos derrames nasales… y una desesperante transparencia de un niño pequeño… una transparencia turbia a costa de una sombra de un pasado difícil…

_Perfecto…_ ahora sonaba como una _cursi_, _boba_, e _idiotizada colegiala_ enamorada.

-Draco… ¿Qué rayos haces? –Ah, también había olvidado nombrar ese timbre de voz… tan atrayente.

Oh, genial. Sólo le faltaba escupir algo más meloso como "mi vida," "Mi cielo", "mi amor"… o algo parecido.

-¿Draco? –Su mano, áspera por el entrenamiento de quiddich, quitó, del algún modo, delicadamente la almohada que cubría su pálida cara.

Lo primero que vió fueron esos orbes esmeralda que tanto le gustaban, rebosantes de calidez y esa curiosidad nata de cualquier Gryffindor.

Con la almohada aún tapándole los labios, sonrió débilmente. El gato doméstico a la serpiente. El imprudente le ganó al astuto. El fuego derritió al hielo…

Y sin embargo, al tener a ese estúpido gato frente a frente, olvidaba cada uno de sus defectos, de los obstáculos… definitivamente estaba enamorado del tipo.

Y él, definitivamente no tenía remedio.

Wenou, ese es el final del capítulo. El final fue algo… extraño. Ojalá y Draco no haya salido tan OoC, y también que hayan disfrutado del mismo, o que de perdis no lo hayan olvidado del fic D:

mmm.... pues el siguiente chapter sería el final de esta colección de drabbles (que forman una mini historia). Pues, esto es todo, dejen review para esta pobre autora desesperada que trata de no actualizar cada año bisiesto XD.

Nos vemos en el último drabble: Monocromático, CHAO!

(*) Recordemos el drabble "_Amarillo_ pálido" XD


End file.
